Yamani Princess
by living for the moment
Summary: Jo has shifted from the yamani islands to Tortall and is trying to find her father
1. Whispers of the Past

Yamani Princess  
  
Chapter 1: Whispers of the Past.  
  
"...But she needs a father in her life!"   
  
That was her mother's voice Jo was sure now. However, she had never heard her show such raw emotion before.  
  
"Well what sort of child needs a father like me?"  
  
But whom did this new voice belong to?   
  
"This child does! Who do you think you are to...."  
  
Her mother's voice trailed off as Jo woke up, slightly panting.  
  
She got up and walked over to the windowsill, to pour a glass of water from the chilled jug of water.  
  
What did these dreams mean?  
  
For this was the 6th time she had dreamt of her mother since coming here but it was the first time she had heard the stranger. She was positive that it must be her real father though. Why else would they be talking about me like that. And who else would be able to make her mother loose her Yamani cool like that! For the 10 years that Jo had known her mother she had never ever raised her voice like that.  
  
If only she was alive now. Then I could ask who the other voice belongs to. For Jo's mother had died the year before to terrible disease that had raged on the islands 5 years after the immortals war. It had taken them 15 years to stop it. If only they had found the cure before she died.   
  
When her mother had died Jo had been sent to Tortall to live with her mothers best friend, Lady Ilane of Mindelan. It hadn't been so bad living with her. Though it could get lonely, them being the only people living in the castle apart from the servants, since Baron Piers had left to help with the training, and everyone else was off being knights. But she had been very supportive her when she decide to become a page. Though Jo did become a bit guilty when she left.   
  
Though Jo did know some stuff about her father. She knew she had one of his eyes. Not a real eye, but one of her eyes was exactly the same as his. Cold and blue. And she also knew he was of Stone Mountain, but had been forbidden to ask his first name. It was as though her mother had been ashamed. And she knew she had no hope of finding out. Stone Mountain was far to big a place and she had no idea what he looked like apart from his eyes and also the colour of his hair. White-blonde. Just like mine. 


	2. Finding Out

Foreword: I'm sorry to whoever is reading this that I haven't updated in ages but I've had so much school work it's not funny. Thank god for the hols. I've answered some queries down the bottom.  
  
Chapter 2: Finding out  
  
Well I may as well get up now, Jo thought sullenly as she got out of bed and walked over to the basin behind the screen by her bed. As she splashed her face she thought about her mother. Lady Ilane had told her she was the bravest of all the Yamani Queens and also one of the most beautiful.   
  
Jo walked over to where she had left her trunk of clothes the previous day. She had only just arrived and the boys had made her feel most welcome. Yeah right! They had tried to bash her when she had first come out of her room and also tried to destroy her room. But they hadn't been able to get through the lock. She had made sure of using a magic lock that could only be opened by her voice.   
  
She pulled on her tunic and tights, tied her hair back in a tight bun and left her room. There were no boys waiting outside this time as she made her way down to the hall for breakfast. As she turned a corner of the stone hallways however she almost collided with a man, about 6 foot tall, with white blond hair and stone blue eyes.   
  
'Sorry', Jo said, her voice hushed with awe.   
  
'Whatever' the man said with a hint of sulleness in his voice, not looking at Jo.  
  
She turned to watch the man walk out of sight around the corner. Who was that? She wondered with longing. And she continued to the dining hall.   
  
Yes she has 2 different coloured eyes. One is blue and the other is hazel.  
  
Thankyou for your review imogenhm, and sorry again for such a late update. 


End file.
